1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar for loaders, and more particularly to an adjustable pulling rod set for loaders.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a wheel set is mounted on the bottom of loaders, like carts, school bags, baggage in order to reduce the effort and time consumed in transporting the loads or carrying the books, packages. For example, during the delivering process, the post officers can stack more packages on the cart for time saving. In addition, the post officers can transport the heavy packages easily via the wheel set mounted on those loaders.
Conventionally, a loader has a handlebar. Thus, a user can transport the cargos and control the direction of the loader more easily. Otherwise, the user cannot change the direction of the loader easily.
The conventional handlebar has a cap which has a recess and a passing hole defined thereon. A pushing component is assembled on the recess. The pushing component has a plurality of protrusions exposed on the passing hole. A first T-shaped driving component is received in the passing hole. The first T-shaped driving component has a first block defined thereon. A second T-shaped driving component is received in the passing hole and communicated with the first T-shaped driving component. The second T-shaped driving component has a second block and a plurality of grooves defined thereon. the protrusions of the pushing component engages with the grooves respectively, the sliding of the protrusions along the groove correspondingly drives the second T-shaped driving component to move along the passing hole, and drives the first T-shaped driving component to move, too. In this way, the conventional handlebar can change its length for a tall person or a short person to grip.
However, the complexity of the conventional handlebar arise the cost of manufacturing and the difficulties of assembling/repairing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional pulling rod set.